Polvo de estrellas
by Spacecraft-Tacos
Summary: Stoley quiere reinventarse en una nueva universidad lejos del condado de South Park, el problema es que la fuerza parece no estar de su lado. Ni por casualidad. {Stolovan}


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Ya quisiera.

* * *

Nueva ciudad, nuevos amigos, nueva personalidad, y un sin fin de oportunidades para reinventarse. _Kevin Stoley_ llevaba demasiado tiempo soñando con el momento en que tomaría un bus lejos de ese miserable pueblito de nombre _South Park_ , el lugar donde los estrenos de las pelis llegan tarde y sólo existe una tienda de cómic medio decente. Demonios ¿Cómo pudo sobrevivir todos esos años? pensó amargamente, mientras se echaba su mochila a la espalda. Ojeando una vez más, a los pocos amigos que habían afrontado la flojera y los grados bajo cero para despedirlo.

—Al final solamente vinieron ustedes dos.— Bosquejo una sonrisa que a leguas y leguas se notaba forzada.

—¿Y a qué esperabas, cuando tomas el maldito bus de las ocho?— De la mañana, claro. —Dios, me cago en el puto frío.— Vocifero Red, moviendo sus piernas y guardando todavía más { Como si fuera posible } las manos dentro de sus bolsillos.

—Sí, supongo que es verdad.— Rió bajito el asiático, aún sorprendido de que alguien de la realeza de los _Tucker_ estuviera allí.

Cuando le presto un lapicero aquel día hace años, nunca creyó, ni en sus mejores sueños, que la distancia entre ambos se acortaría tanto como para llamarla su mejor amiga.

—No olvides escribirnos, revisaré wazup a diario esperando a que nos cuentes como va todo por allá.— La inconfundible voz de _MintBerryCruch_ se hizo presente, también conocido como _Bradley_ en el mundo real { Y por mundo real digo: Todo aquello que no sean foros de rol }

—Trataré , aunque supongo que los primeros días serán un caos.—

Dicho esto, los tres se miraron, sopesando un silencio incomodo e inevitable en las despedidas. Y es que pese a que nadie se atrevía a decirlo, las cosas estaban por cambiar. Dando un giro de ciento ochenta grados. Primero estaba _Kevin_ , que se iría a estudiar a una universidad al otro lado del país, segundo, _Red_ y _Bradley_ no tenían razón para seguirse viendo sin el susodicho entre medio, al ser algo así como el agua y el aceite, y por último, tenían que seguir con su vidas. Con todo, bastaba dos ojos de frente para darse cuenta que su amistad se convertiría en polvo de estrella. .

—No se pongan así, hablaremos por skype a diario! Además, todavía tenemos que ver juntos Los cazafantasmas, recuérdenlo, lo prometimos.—

—Buen intento, _Bradley._ — _Red_ se encogió de hombros, incapaz de dejar el trabajo pesado a un nerd. Pero no te preocupes, apenas ahorré lo suficiente ir en tu rescate, princesa Kev.— Y más por costumbre que por cualquier otra cosa, le estampo un golpe ligero en el brazo.

—Saben que son bienvenidos cuando quieran, chicos.—

—Ya sube. El bus te va a dejar.— Añadió la pelirroja, tratando de mantener su faceta desinteresada, que acabo en el trasto de la basura cuando el _Stoley_ se lanzo para abrazarla, seguido de _Mint Berry_ que no paso mucho para que rompiera en lágrimas. —Vamos, no se pongan sentimentales.— Mordió su labio por dentro, dándose una cachetada mental para no caer en lo cursi. —¿Sabes? No es muy común que dos personas del mismo año salgan lejos del pueblo.— Quiso cambiar el tema, captando enseguida la atención del pelinegro.

—¿Lo dices por _Kyle_?—

—No, el no se alejará de las faldas de su madre por nada, lo digo por el bobo de...—

—Kev ¡el bus, el bus!—

—Oh, rayos.—

Ajusto su mochila, apresurando el paso. En su adentros supo que era lo correcto, comenzando por pedirle a sus padres que se despidieran en casa y no lo acompañarán hasta la parada. Por poco ya se imaginaba a su madre llorando desconsolada y los cientos de consejos que le daría su padre, suspiro, agradecido de haberse ahorrado tales momentos. En cambio, tuvo lo suficiente: a sus dos mejores amigos.

Casi se volvía a sentir como un niño, de tan sólo pensar en todas las oportunidades que vendrían y las aventuras que le estaban aguardando lejos, muy lejos de South Park.

En secreto anhelaba que la fuerza estuviera acompañando.

* * *

 **Notas:** Después de mucho tiempo sin escribir, tuve la inspiración {Y el aburrimiento} suficiente como para escribir unas cuantas líneas. Sinceramente, dudo que alguien se tome el tiempo de leer este fanfic {?} pero si lo hiciste, gracias. Sé que el primer capítulo es corto, pero lo quise hacer más como una introducción para lo vendrá.

De nuevo gracias.


End file.
